Perez Park
|Zone Name=Perez Park |Zone Map=Map_PerezPark.jpg |Width=186 |Type of Zone=Hero Hazard Zone |Level Range=7-14 |Trainer=''none'' |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=Kraken |Exploration Badges=Around the Bendis, Avatar, Doc Whedon, Justice Avenger, Territorial |Plaques=Expert IV, Intellectual VI, Pupil V, Student IV, V |Enemies=Circle of Thorns, Clockwork, Hellions, Hydra, Lost, Skulls, Vahzilok |Connecting Zones=Atlas Park, Galaxy City, Skyway City, Steel Canyon |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=perez_park }} __toc__ Overview Perez Park was once an idyllic retreat from hectic city life and home to many areas where families would picnic or simply relax in the sun. Now it is a Hazard zone that heroes must be level 7 or above to enter. The tree-lined walkways meandered through the park and were often populated by couples taking romantic evening strolls. The Gaiman Amphitheatre showcased outdoor performances (including those by the acclaimed 'Paragon City Players').Turner Lake provided a lovely splash of cool blue water, while the nearby Bendis Lake House was popular among the crowds for their famous burgers. The previous tranquility of the area has been shattered. Perez Park is now infested with many different villains-all with varying agendas. Not only has the area become a favored spot for the dark rituals performed by The Circle of Thorns, but Vahzilok, the Clockworks and others are often spotted there. The biggest problem the park has, however, is that it's become a hotbed of the gang wars in Paragon City. Two groups of thugs, the Hellions and the Skulls, have focused their conflicts here. Both of these gangs are connected to more powerful organizations, but no one has been able to conclusively determine their benefactors. One thing's for certain, though; anyone caught in Perez Park at the wrong time is likely to get caught between these two vicious groups during one of their many skirmishes. Zone Events The Kraken can sometimes be sighted here. Neighborhoods * Boneyard * Bettis Hills * Everett Lake * Gaiman Woods * Hell's Highway * Perez Park Famous comic book creators George Perez, Neil Gaiman, and Bill Everett are presumed to be the inspiration for three of these neighborhoods. Exploration Badges Location: The easiest way to find this badge is to first go to the Justice Avenger badge (see below). You will need to jump over the wall to enter the park once you get there or enter the park at the gate and stick very close to the wall as if you were following the road. You'll find the rustic boathouse on the edge of the water with a couple of docks jutting out. Walk along the dock to the door of the boathouse and the badge is right in front of it. This is the Everett Lake orange zone area. Location: This is in the southern orange zone at the very border with the red zone. In this zone you'll easily find Everett Lake. There is a large island in it. Travel through the channel between the island and the main land. Entering from the south part of the channel is easier to find this badge. At the midpoint between the Everett Lake and Gaimon Woods markers, there is a battered statue half in the ground. This statue is mostly on its side and quite crumbled. It looks like a knight holding a sword. The badge is near this statue and the tree to the right of it. It is only a few feet out of the water. Location: Start in Everett Lake at the channel between the large island of the orange zone and the main land of the red zone. Travel the waterway into the forest staying inside the border of the orange zone heading NE. You'll come to a square dock with 2 lamps on it which leads up to the main land. The dock can be covered in level 10 Clockwork. Location: This is an easy badge to find because it's not inside the forest. When you enter the zone, travel along the road as far as you can to the SW. At the end is a 3-tier fountain. Jump in the bottom shelf of the fountain and the badge is under the water. Historical Plaques * One Pupil Badge monument * Two Student Badge monuments * One Expert Badge monument * One Intellectual Badge monument Transfer Points * There are gates along the walls of the zone that lead to Atlas Park, Galaxy City, Skyway City and Steel Canyon. * The Perez Park Beacon location is , at the top row of seats in the amphitheater. Villain Groups * Circle of Thorns * Clockworks * Hellions * Hydra * The Lost * Skulls Category:CoH Hazard Zones